Obsession
by Rosg05
Summary: Te daré la vuelta, te romperé y te tragaré. Te robare y me complaceré contigo. Te volveré un desastre.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo ESTA historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Aviso: Este Fanfiction participa en la actividad "La Frase de la Semana" Segunda Edición, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love****

 **Te daré la vuelta, te romperé y te tragaré.**

 **Te robare y me complaceré contigo.**

 **Te volveré un desastre.**

 **Estoy grabado en tu corazón.**

 **Así que aunque muera quiero vivir por siempre.**

 **Monster – EXO**

Todo lo que le pasaba a él, era culpa de ella, de eso no había duda. Ella lo enloquecía con su figura esbelta, esas piernas de infarto, y ese trasero, oh por Dios ese trasero, donde quería posar sus manos más que imaginariamente y morderlo hasta que ya no le quedaran ganas.

Ella era una muy buena jugadora, empezó como una molestia más, una admiradora loca que poco sabia de él, ahora era él, el fanático loco por un poco de su atención, cuando aparentemente ella ya lo había superado.

Sasuke era la definición perfecta de demente desequilibrado y perturbado, no recordaba cuando había empezado su fase de lunático, pero ahora mismo tenía una habitación "rosa", como la nombró en honor a su gran inspiración y la cual estaba impresa por todos lados, desde pinturas hasta fotografías e incluso para completar la colección de maniático con todas las de la ley tenia objetos que ella había utilizado, las maneras en que las había conseguido eran tanto admirables como aterradoras.

Su colección teína desde servilletas, hasta partes de su tarea, pero sin duda sus tesoros más valiosos era su colección de ropa interior que iba desde tangas hasta bragas más recatadas, todas robadas perfectamente desde sus cajones, y recién estrenadas.

La verdad es que Sakura ya empezaba a temer los arranques lunáticos y de celos, pensaba que de verdad se había vuelto algún tipo de esperpento y no sospechaba que ella tenía que ver con todo el comportamiento errático del muchacho. El pelinegro en sus pocos momentos de lucidez se preguntaba que le pasaba, no entendía todo esto que le embargaba y que lo controlaba como si no tuviera vida propia y solo fuera un robot.

Ella tenía la culpa, la culpaba en su totalidad, ¿Cómo podía ella atreverse a hacerle eso a él? Él era Sasuke Uchiha, no quería ser vanidoso, pero ¿ya lo han visto, cierto? Las chichas morían por él y el mataría a cualquiera por la portadora de esos ojos jades tan impresionantes como la misma joya.

A veces sentía miedo de lo que era capaz, sabía que no tenía el mejor temperamento y por eso muy pocas personas se le acercaban y descubrió que con su nueva y creciente obsesión empeoraba la situación, incluso temía lastimar de alguna manera a su chica, como el internamente llamaba a la pelirosa.

Y ahí estaba él, otra vez, vestía de negro como de costumbre, y con un cigarrillo en la mano vigilaba a Sakura quien compartía con sus amigas unos tragos y reía. De repente la atmosfera se tensó y fue cuando notó que uno idiota pretendía forzar a su chica a bailar.

No… suéltame.- decía ella mientras forcejeaba con su brazo

Vamos muñequita, es solo un baile…

Sasuke sin pensarlo se lanzó encima de él y lo atacó como un león ataca su presa, sin piedad. En medio de la música se escuchaban los golpes y los gritos de las chicas.

-Por Dios Sasuke detente, lo vas a matar.- decía histérica la chica.- ¡Alguien que los detenga, por favor! ¡Sasuke!- el pelinegro como despertando de algún sueño dejó de propinarle una paliza bien merecida a ese cretino y volteo a ver la propietaria de esa voz. La vio alarmada, con sus ojos llorosos y las piernas temblorosas.

\- Vámonos de aquí- y la tomo del brazo y la haló fuera del establecimiento hacia su motocicleta. La Haruno no hizo ningún amago de resistencia y mucho menos hizo preguntas que sabía que no tendrían respuestas.

Una vez en el departamento de él, Sakura buscó lo necesario para curarle dos pequeñas heridas provocadas por la pelea.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo mientras ponía más atención a la comisura de sus labios.

No lo pude evitar. Tuve que protegerte. – la pelirosa se detuvo y con gran admiración le acarició el rostro, el solo cerro los ojos para disfrutar el momento.- No me mires de esa forma Sakura.

¿Y de qué forma quieres que te mire, Sasuke? No…- Lo interrumpió antes de que se le ocurriera decir lo de siempre.- No te atrevas a decir nada, te miro como quiera, te miro como el hombre que eres, el que siempre me está protegiendo y dándome pequeños detalles como estos. No te entiendo Sasuke, sé que no te soy indiferente y que buscas gestos como estos, y sin embargo cuando pasan me tratas como si no tuviera importancia.

Te destruiré, Sakura, no quedara nada de ti. – dijo con una nota de pesar casi palpable.

No me vas a destruir Sasuke, vamos a construirnos juntos.- exclamó ella después de un pequeño silencio, él la observó sin saber que más decir. Quería explicarle cada una de sus dudas y miedos pero no quería asustarla, así que solo se atendría a tomar lo que ella generosamente le estaba otorgando, una oportunidad. La haló despacio hacia él y tiernamente la besó, disfruto de su dulce sabor a cerezas y se permitió imaginar un futuro perfecto.


End file.
